


[Bright中心]新生的嬰孩沒有啼哭

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord
Summary: ※以官方加上很多很多OOC補完※車手的清水辣眼睛※貌似是刀子





	[Bright中心]新生的嬰孩沒有啼哭

那是一個還沒有色彩的年代，在Bright進入基金會前的日子裡，照片是黑白的、電影也是黑白的，連帶著自己的回憶似乎都褪了色。

現在想來，事情都是有先兆的。

1.

一個午後，母親輕輕推著Claire的搖籃哼唱著搖籃曲，那時James終於成為足以好奇父母職業的大孩子。

「我們的工作是科學家呀，只不過科學家也有很多種。」  
「那爸爸媽媽是哪一種呢？」  
「嗯……」Evelyn偏著頭思考，該如何對年幼的次子解釋：「是保護人類的那一種喔。」  
「那不就是英雄了嗎！」James興奮的喊道，隨即因為母親怕會吵醒妹妹而被拍了下頭才收聲：「我以後也想成為那樣的科學家。」  
他的弟弟Thomas Jack因為他們的對話放下手上的蠟筆轉過頭，並露出擔憂的神情：「可是，英雄也會受傷吧？我不想要你們受傷。」  
「噢、TJ真是個溫柔的孩子，那你長大以後想要保護我們嗎？」Evelyn溫和的笑著，她對每個孩子都投注了那樣多的愛，甚至割捨不下任何一個。

「嗯！我會保護你們！」  
TJ孩子氣的臉龐是那樣認真，以致於Evelyn跟James都笑了起來。

然而搖籃裡的Claire卻哭了，任憑他們怎樣安慰卻還是哭了好久、好久。

2.

大戰結束後Mikell負傷歸來，那是James第一次看到他總是自信而無畏的兄長受到這麼嚴重的傷，值得慶幸的是繃帶下的四肢仍然連在身體上。  
他們流著喜悅的淚水迎接他，TJ也在那裏。  
_Claire還在睡著她的午覺，也許這時候聽到樓下的喧嘩聲會被吵醒。_

Mikell輕撫著當時已經步入青春期的TJ的頭髮，勉強擠出一個微笑：「那就用我們小時候常用的那個魔法吧，這樣疼痛就會飛走了。」  
_急切的奔跑聲從樓上傳來，她就要下樓了。_

「嗯！」TJ仍然必須踮腳才吻得到Mikell的臉頰，他是那樣小心翼翼的，生怕會碰到打著石膏的手臂。「這樣子就……」  
_James想喊聲讓她小心點別從樓梯上滾下來的時候Claire先發出尖叫：_**「不要！」**

「TJ！」其他人眼睜睜的看著紅髮少年身上逐漸佈滿傷痕，在他因為過重的傷勢而後仰倒下的時候臉上仍是寫滿了困惑，而本該是重傷患的Mikell此刻行動卻迅捷了起來接住他的身體。

「你做了什麼？Mikell，你做了什麼？」他們兄弟慍怒的對視著彼此，本該喜悅的團聚卻變成混亂的場面。  
Mikell動作輕柔的把TJ平放在地上，此時那些傷口逐漸滲出鮮血。  
「我什麼也沒做。」Mikell壓抑著自己的情緒發出低吼。  
而父母拿來了急救用品揮開他們，緊急處理的當下仍急切的囑咐他們此刻的事情千萬不能說出去。  
那時的James還不知道為什麼。

3.

那年他終於結束了求學的生涯，天資聰穎的他年紀輕輕取得博士資格，交往多年的女孩Anna Elroy即將與他步入禮堂，而增添了年歲卻不見青春消逝分毫的母親也將給家裡再多添一個孩子。

這一切在當時看起來太過美好，幸福的人生即將展開美好的前程。  
「你覺得這次我媽會生個男孩還是女孩？」他牽著Anna的手，心不在焉的閒聊著。  
「我不知道，James。」Anna笑了出來，輕輕捏了下James比她更為寬大並且骨節分明的手，親暱的湊著他的肩頭。「那你覺得我們呢？」  
「我希望是女孩，最好跟你一樣溫柔又可愛。」  
他伸出另一隻手輕輕覆在Anna按著自己腹部的手上。

「不過話說回來，我還挺希望這次家裡多的能是個妹妹。」

他的祈禱被聽見了，這次的確是個妹妹，在產房裡乖巧得甚至不會哭鬧──是死產。

於是他看著他的雙親悲痛欲絕，原本該要有的喜悅變成哭著互相嘶吼、指責，當他的父親衝出門外的時候沒注意到他踹開的門板把站在門邊的James撞倒在地上，他一臉木然的看著這一切發生，過了良久才回過神來起身去安慰母親，然而母親並沒有因此而好過些，只叫他趕緊打電話叫他的弟弟TJ過來醫院。  
為什麼？James想問，卻問不出口。

「快去打電話吧，James。」他的母親在說這句話時仍然輕輕搖著襁褓中的嬰兒，彷彿她仍會呼吸。

他們打算對TJ做什麼？  
他們到底打算對TJ做什麼？  
為什麼要讓TJ過來？  
這樣的話，TJ會死嗎？  
**即使如此也沒關係嗎？**

他的聲音在轉盤電話的話筒裡顫抖著，模糊不清，他不知道自己做的事是對是錯，也許在他掛上電話的那一刻起未來就已經剪定。

4.

後來他失去了從未擁有過的妹妹，然而幸運的是他沒失去TJ，因為當他父母工作地方來的那些人要把TJ帶走的時候自己抓得實在是太緊了，他們不得已只能連自己一起帶走，而他甚至沒時間對未婚妻解釋自己被帶去什麼地方就從此杳無音信。

「沒有事的，TJ，我們只是去爸媽上班的地方看看，然後就回家。」James在押送的車輛裡摟著弟弟仍然因為恐懼而顫抖不已的身體，他沒辦法回抱住James，因為上次他轉移的傷害令他的雙臂完全失去知覺，恍若連接在肩膀上的是無生命的肉塊。  
『為你的妹妹做點什麼吧』他的雙親是這樣說的。

James把他抱得很緊，好讓互相依靠的兩人不用注視著彼此，並從而發現對方眼眶滾滾落下的淚滴。

5.

「這、這一定是有什麼地方搞錯了，TJ只是個普通的男孩，他並不是什麼異常──」James的辯解聽起來蒼白又貧瘠，但是他也無法就此悶不吭聲，畢竟那終究是為了他的家人。  
收容小組的負責人只是用冰冷的視線看著他，丟下一句：「帶他去觀察區域。」

於是他被押送到一間標示著『人型項目收容區域』的地方，與房間裡的TJ只隔著一牆透明玻璃，這裡的人似乎已經治好了他的手，他正驚訝的抓握著原本毫無知覺的手掌。  
「TJ！」  
坐在控制台前的人拿起廣播話筒，咬字清晰的下達指令：「現在治療你面前的對象。」  
「不要！不要照他們說的做！」James嘶吼著，他的聲音與剛才的廣播一起傳入收容室，這讓紅髮少年既慌張又茫然無措，眼神在控制台和面前身上受了猙獰刀傷的人之間來回游移不知道該如何是好。  
「再重複一次，執行命令，現在治療你面前的對象。」  
「別照著做，TJ……就這麼一次，拜託你別、呃！」他被旁邊的人以手槍擊中腿部，子彈穿透的疼痛令他直冒冷汗，他掙扎著試圖站起來的時候被架起兩邊肩膀帶進執行實驗的區域。  
控制台前再一次響起廣播：「現在治療他。」  
於是他的弟弟走到他面前，握住他的手那瞬間他的腿已不再感到疼痛。  
然而他的內心卻更加痛苦。

6.

「這真是令人驚嘆的資歷，Bahir博士，我們會有需要你的地方。」辦公桌後方的人審核著他的入職資料，雖然說這個地方從來不缺乏天才，卻也不介意多添點人手。「雖然你應該已經知道這裡的工作環境了，我還是得問一句有沒有什麼問題？」  
「……該如何判定一個項目不再具有收容的價值？」他小心翼翼問出的問題卻只換來他未來同事、上司的一陣大笑，好像是什麼不得了的笑話，連馬克杯裡的咖啡都灑了出來。

「還真是有志向，父子倆都是一個樣的！」好不容易笑得緩過氣，他才回答他：「如果你能證明這個異常不再是異常，那自然是不再有收容價值。」

在簽核文件的當下他還是換上嚴肅的表情繼續「畢竟我們只是想保護一般人的正常生活免於受到怪力亂神的侵擾，即使是最無害的，甚至是有益的，你也無法想像在愚蠢群眾的推崇下會不會有新的造神運動。」

「那這以後就是你的名字了，Jack Bright，期待你的表現。」

隔天早上他上班的時候桌上放著兩份新編號的文件，是他的弟弟與妹妹。

請求將SCP-321從SCP狀況中移除。－初級研究員Adam █████  
請求拒絕。－O5-█

是赤裸裸的警告。


End file.
